Suprise
by QueenWolf12
Summary: After having blackout sex with France England stops talking to him. And France is determanded to get to the bottom of it. I suck at sumaries!


****

I have no clue what made me want to write this. I have just been wanting to write an MPREG fic forever and I figure that I'd use my new favorite pairing! So yeah, I have been plaining this for a while and my good friend helped me. Thank you Sam!

**Also this is most likely not that good since I have a small case of writer's block. So please be nice.**

**I do not own Hetalia!( Or else these two would have gotten together by now!)**

* * *

Opening his eyes England was greeted by a pounding headache and a sour feeling in his stomach. There was no doubt about it, he had a hangover. And a bad one at that. England looked over and saw someone next to him. He moved the covers off the top of lumps head and when he saw who it was almost fainted from shock. There in the bed was France of all people. France in his bed in the nude. England couldn't believe it. He, Arthur Kirkland, had had black out sex with France!

I mean it wasn't hard to figure out if you looked around the room. Clothes where everywhere and some bottles. England and France had been up late drinking the late before.

"Wake up frog!" England scoffed as he shuck France.

"Huh...what.." France mumbled while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. " Oh Angleterre, your awake. We had so much fun last night."

"What?"

France smiled. " Qui, it was a lot of fun. You rode me hard."

England gasped. He would never do such a thing! He was a gentleman. " I would never!" He protested.

"Aw, but you did Angleterre. I even started to bleed a little afterwords. You should really be more genital."

England gritted his teeth. The frenchman had always been able to piss him off. "Just get out of here!" England barked. "Leave!"

With that the Frenchman sh urged and got out of bed to gather his clothes and scurried out the door.

* * *

After a week or so France had not heard from England. It made him wonder. England had never gone this long without talking to France or calling him a frog or fighting with him. It wasn't like him. So that's why France decided to pay the Englishman a visit.

"Angleterre are you home?" France shouted knocking on the door. No answers. France was about to leave until he caught a glimce of the curtens being shut. " Open up! I can see you!"

"Go away you damn frog!"

France blinked. " What's going on?"

France ducked as a vase came flying at his head. " Go away you french bastder!"

The curly haired blonde stood there looking at the smashed vase and decuided to try back later.

_the next day_

England opened his blinds to let some sun in only to be greeted by France in the window. England fell backwards at the sight of the blonde in his window. "You limey let me in!" France pounded on the window.

"Can't you take a hint! Go away!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." The Frenchman sang with a kitty like face.

England grinded his teeth together. " I'll tell you whats wrong when you go away!" With that the blinds where shut.

_the second day_

France was getting fed up. He was teird of having things thrown at him or the blinds or door shut in his face. "Anglet, what's going on?" France got no reply this time.

" Come on let me in!" France banged as hard as he could on the door. " Angleterre I know your there! Please let me in so we can talk about this!"

France banged on the door and the windows. He tryed to has hard as he could to get England out of the house but he failed each time and would have to leave in defeat.

_the third day_

"I just don't get it." France told Prussia and Spain as he loomed over his wine.

"The awesome me will give you adicve, " Prussia stated putting an arm around France's shoulders", why not ask him what's wrong?"

"J'ai but he still wan't come out of the house so I can ask!"

"Well he's got to come out sooner or later. You just have to catch him when he does."

"Or," Spain said putting his two sense in as he drew a picture, "why not just insult him until he comes down. Like Romano! "

"C'est une excellente idee!" France proclaimed as he spun out of his sit and lefted.

The Frenchman was marching off to the home of the Englishman about his estranged behavior. But once he got close enough to see the house the he could see the front porch he could see England leaving. France frowned.

"Ou` allez-vous l`amour?"

England jumped at the sight of seeing France. "I though I asked you to stay away." England said.

Ou1 alles-vous l'amour?" France said repeating his question.

"I'im going to stay with my brothers for a little while."

That was the last straw. France knew how much England hated his brothers and how awful they where to him. France grabbed England by his shoulders. " What's wrong. I want let you go until you tell me!"

"Let go of me!"

"NO! Tell me what's going on with you!"

"I"m pageant you damn frog!" England finally spat out as tears started to come up into his eyes. "I'm pageant."

France just stood there looking at England. How could he not tell him about this? "Angleterre..."

After a while France pulled England into his arms where he begain to sob. "I-I didn't want to take care of it by myself!" England sobbed.

"No one said you'd have to!" France said as he rubbed samll circles onto England's back."I'm gonna help you. This is my baby too you know."

"Promise."

"Qui, Qui...I love you Angleterre and I'll love our chuld ass wel."  
_

* * *

**FAil. Ending is fail. I could not end this story good at all! Hell I may start to rewrite this sometime later. But anyway I know it sucked. I haven';t been able tio write anything that good in a while so please have mercy on my soul!**


End file.
